


Needy

by adoretomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 4K of pure Smut, Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/M, Face Slapping, One Shot, PWP, Slapping, Spit Kink, Throat Fucking, one use of the word pet, spitting, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoretomlinson/pseuds/adoretomlinson
Summary: Harry’s been so busy with tour, but you need him. You need Daddy, and that’s exactly what he gives you.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Reader
Kudos: 30





	Needy

You always knew that tour was the busiest time of Harry's life. You often travel with him and work from your laptop on the road. He loves having you with him and you love to watch him perform, something about it just makes your heart so full. 

Harry loves to entertain. He lives for it and there's nowhere that he's more in his element than on stage with a microphone. He's really lucky to have you, with your constant unwavering support and encouraging words. 

When he's not doing a show, he's either reading or working out to stay in shape or taking naps with you. He's done 3 shows in the past 5 days and he's fairly exhausted but he also misses you, even though you're there with him. But you think you might miss him a bit more. 

With this busy schedule of his, you haven't had a chance to have sex. 5 days without sex might not seem like a big deal to some people, but for you and Harry, it feels like months. You both have high sex drives, and there's nothing wrong with it, but it just makes it that much more frustrating when you can't get what you want. 

You know he's tired, how could he not be? You would never want to be selfish because you know how hard he works, but you've just been so horny, and your own fingers aren't seeming to do the trick. 

It's about 8 pm and Harry's in the bathroom getting ready to get into bed so he can be well rested for tomorrow's show. 

When he finally gets under the covers, you're immediately snuggling up to him and burying your face in his neck. "I missed you," you breathe out. 

"Yeah? I'm right here, baby." His hands find their way around your back to pull you closer as he starts running his fingers through your hair. 

Going without sex has put you in this fuzzy headspace, and you could say you've never felt more like a sub than right now. You need him, need him to make you feel good but you can't seem to find the words to say it. 

Harry's always been in tune with you and your emotions, so he knows something's wrong when you sigh into his neck, trying not to let out a whimper. 

He pulls your head back and looks you in the eyes, "What's wrong baby? What's got you so touchy tonight, hmm?"

You don't want to have to ask for it because you want him to just know, but you know Harry doesn't put up with that. 

"It's- it's nothing. I'm fine", you go to lay your head back down but he hooks his finger under your jaw, forcing you to look up at him. 

"You know I don't like that baby, talk to me. 'M not a mind reader."

It's so frustrating because you're aching and you need him inside of you. Part of you just wants to say “I need you to fuck me until I can't walk, I need you to be rough and make me take it and then kiss me afterwards and tell me how I did so well for you,” but for some reason you can't, so you settle with, "I need you."

"Yeah? You want to kiss for a bit?"

He's not getting it and you feel like you could cry from being so sexually frustrated. He notices your voice getting more breathy when you say, "No. I need you."

And it's like the lightbulb went off in Harry's head because you notice his eyes visibly darken and it suddenly dawns on him: you wanted Daddy. 

He rubs his hand in soothing circles on your lower back as a hum escapes your throat and he smirks at you, "Tell me how I can help, pretty."

He knows what you want but his ego needs to hear you say it. He needs to hear you whimpering and begging him to take you how he wants. 

You look down and bite your lip as you get the courage to point down at your panties, "Um, it hurts. Hurts down there."

He smiles at your shyness but you don't want him nice tonight. You don't want Harry, you want Daddy. You want him unhinged and fucked for you, using you for his pleasure. 

You feel his hand leave your back and rest on your leg, his knuckles rubbing circles on your inner thigh, dangerously close to where you desperately need him. 

"Yeah baby? Hurts? Your little pussy aching?"

You let out an audible moan and nod your head so fast it's almost embarrassing, but that's how Harry likes you — desperate and needy and starving for his cock. 

He leans into your neck, his hot breath on you leaving goosebumps. He starts peppering light kisses on the arch of your neck up to your ear, "Poor thing, 'm so sorry baby, you coulda told Daddy. Would've helped make the ache go away sooner."

This is the first time tonight he's referred to himself as Daddy and you feel like you could cry out in relief. 

He pulls back to look at you, cupping your face in his large hands, "How do you want it tonight? You want Daddy nice and slow..." he's analyzing your reactions, "or... do you want him hard and /rough/?"

You have absolutely no idea how you find the courage, but you're suddenly spitting out, "No, no, I want Daddy mean. Want you to throw me around and use me. Hurt me Daddy. Please."

His mouth drops open and he can feel his cock fattening up in his briefs without even being touched. 

He grabs your hair at the base of your head and yanks you to him, his teeth grazing your jaw, "God baby, shouldn't have said that. 'm gonna use you like the fuck toy you are. Fucking hell."

You're muttering out pleases and thank you's because it's exactly what you needed tonight, and before you know it, he's crashing his lips into yours, his tongue instantly finding its way into your mouth. It didn't start out slow and sensual like usual, it's messy and desperate and so so dirty.

He pushes you to lay down on your back as he climbs on top of you, not yet breaking the kiss. He wraps his hand around your throat and applies just the tiniest bit of pressure so that you're moaning into his mouth, just the way he likes. 

You realize he needs it just as much as you do when you're just rubbing your tongues together, desperate to feel more, and after a few minutes, you find yourself needing more and bucking your hips up to meet his. He immediately pulls back and applies more pressure with his hand on your throat. 

"Is my girl really that fucking needy? Can't even be good for Daddy and let him take care of you? Just a little slut always wanting more, huh?" he mocks. 

You instantly shake your head, "No no I'm sorry Daddy, I'll be good I swear," and hearing you beg for his apology almost has him wanting to be nice. 

He shakes his head and spits on your cheek, and you feel your clit instantly throb. "And to think I was gonna be generous, play with your little clit until it's all swollen," he presses his thumb right against your bundle of nerves, "have you coming all over my tongue, but you don't deserve that, do you pet?"

You want that so bad, but most of all you just want to be so good for him, want to show him that you can take whatever he gives you. "I'm so sorry Daddy. Won't happen again. I'll be good, I swear."

Before you even have time to process it, he's pulling you up and straddling you over his thigh. He grabs you by the jaw, forcing you to open your mouth as he spits in it. "Swallow." 

Your eyes roll back into your head and he smirks, "There's a good girl. Think I'm gonna have you ride my thigh until you're close to coming, then I want you on your knees begging for my cock in your mouth. Think you can take it?"

You greedily nod and hop off his thigh so he can take off your panties. He slowly drags them down your legs, tossing them aside, his eyes focused on your aching core. He drags his fingers through your folds, groaning at how wet you are, "God baby, look at that. Little cunt dripping for me. And you even shaved for me? Wanted your pretty pussy touched that bad?"

"Yes Daddy," you breathe as he brings his fingers up to your mouth and shoves them inside, forcing you to lick it up. "Tell me how good your pussy tastes baby."

"So good Daddy. My pussy tastes so sweet."

"Hmm I bet it does, maybe Daddy will have a taste of that after I have you coming on my cock," he mutters. You gulp at the thought of his tongue on you after a strong orgasm on his cock and then he's lifting you up and setting you on his thigh. 

"Go on baby, hands behind your back, show me how you ride my thigh." 

You instantly obey, locking your fingers together behind you, your hips finding a natural rhythm as you grind on his thigh. You feel so dirty but so good, getting his leg all wet from your pussy. His hand finds its way around your throat again, restricting your blood flow and controlling your movements. 

"Look at you," he mutters in lust, "Pretty little girl riding my thigh like the fucking slut she is, bet you wanna come so badly huh?"

You nod and pick up the pace with your hips. Your head is thrown back and the pressure on your clit is so fucking good. Your head is getting fuzzy from his choking and you feel the pressure starting to build in your lower tummy. 

He loves to watch you like this, there's something so hot to him about you getting yourself off right there, so desperate and needy to come while he watches you. 

His cock is painfully hard now, straining against his briefs, so he takes his free hand and starts to palm himself over the fabric, biting his lips as he watches you getting closer and closer to the edge. 

You switch from your back and forth movements to swiveling your hips in little circles, creating that deliciously good pressure on your clit that could have you coming in a minute if you wanted to. You moan at the feeling but you need more. You open your eyes to see him stroking himself through the fabric of his briefs, watching you with a dark look in his eyes. "Please, hurt me. Need it."

He knows exactly what gets you going, so he removes his hand from your neck and slaps you across the cheek, the sting of it making you that much wetter. The whimper you let out has him chuckling under his breath, "My little whore likes the pain, yeah? Want me to smack you around and use you like you're fucking worthless, don't you?" 

You nod your head as you keep up the pace with your hips, right before he delivers another smack to your cheek, but this time harder, and the coolness of his rings on your hot cheek could make you come right then and there. He grunts out when he sees you picking up your pace, this time smacking your ass cheek so hard it'll leave a handprint in the morning. 

Your reactions cause a grunt to escape from his throat, "God, 'm so fucking hard just watching you. Getting my leg all wet and shiny. You like it baby? Like feeling like a whore grinding that pussy on my thigh?" 

You can't even find the words to answer him because your orgasm is so close, and knowing he's not going to let you come has tears rolling down your cheek. He notices that you're close right away, so he grabs you by the throat and pulls you off. 

"On your knees. Now."

You're so caught off guard from being left on edge that it takes you a few moments to even process what he's saying. 

"Can you not fucking hear me, baby? I said on your knees. You don't want me to repeat myself."

This time you oblige and sink down to your knees, looking up at him with glossy eyes and a parted mouth. He thinks you look so pretty like this, looking up at him and ready to take whatever he's willing to give you. 

His fingers find their way to the band of his briefs, pulling them down his legs and kicking them aside, and he moans out at the relief of not having his cock so pent up anymore. 

You're waiting for his go ahead to have you put your mouth on it, but instead he spits out, "/Beg/.”

You want to feel him in your mouth and filling you up so bad, "Please Daddy."

A low chuckle escapes from his throat, and his head actually falls back when he laughs. 

"That's it? 'Please Daddy'?" he mocks. "You expect me to give you the pleasure of sucking my cock and that's the best you could do? Not 'Fuck my throat' or 'Let me choke on your cock' just 'Please Daddy?' You're gonna have to do a lot better than that baby."

You want it so bad and your thoughts are so jumbled but you're begging, "I need to feel your cock in my mouth Daddy. Want to taste you so bad and feel you filling up my throat. I'll do anything, please!"

He bites his lips and smirks down at you, "Much better. Hands behind your back. Open up baby, let Daddy feed you." He taps his cock on your bottom lip, precome getting your mouth all shiny. 

You oblige and hold your hands together behind you, looking up at him and opening your mouth as he slides in. His cock is so big and he knows it, and he always gets so turned on watching you struggle to fit it all in your mouth. 

His hands gather your hair into a makeshift ponytail at the back of your head so he can guide your mouth just the way he likes it. You try to unhinge your jaw so you can take as much of him as you can, hollowing your cheeks so you can feel the vein bulging on the underside of his cock. 

His head is thrown back as he creates a brutal pace with his thrusts, letting out wild groans and smirking to himself at the thought of fucking your throat so raw you can't even speak. 

He keeps up fucking your mouth and you try to maintain eye contact with him as he drives in and out of your lips. You keep your cheeks suctioned around his length and he takes his thumb and presses it to your cheek so he can feel his cock fucking in and out of you. 

You're so deliciously full, moaning around him so he feels the vibrations shoot down his cock, grunting out and thrusting even faster than before. By now, there's spit running down your chin and you know you're gonna be fucking wrecked but it's all so worth it when you see the vein on his neck bulging and his face scrunched up in pleasure from the wet feeling of your mouth around him. 

"That's it baby," he pulls your hair harder and then shoves you back down so his cock is curving down the back of your throat and your nose is pressed to his pubic bone, his cock twitching when he feels your throat fluttering around him. He holds you there for a few seconds until he hears you choking around him, making him even harder if that's somehow possible. "God- yes- fucking choke on it, fuck."

He finally pulls back as you breathe in a loud gasp. There's a string of spit connecting from his tip to your lips. There's tears running down your cheek and spit running down your neck as you look up at him and it makes you feel so dirty and used, on your knees like this taking his cock down your throat like it was just made to be fucked. 

He smacks you across the cheek with the back of his hand and you moan out at the painful sting. Your pussy is the wettest it's ever been and you know you're dripping by now. 

"God just fucking look at you. My dirty girl. Love hearing you choke on my big cock like that. Taking it so fucking well," he mutters, shaking his head in disbelief at how slutty you are for him and only him. 

He drags you onto your feet by your hair, kissing your swollen lips and chasing your tongue with his. He finally pulls back and wipes away your tears with the pad of his thumb right before he spits on your cheek, rubbing it in. 

He pushes you face first into the mattress so your bent over the bed with your ass sticking out. He pulls your head up and delivers a hard smack to your ass, groaning out at the way you shivered. 

He brings his fingers to your pussy, spreading around your arousal and circling your clit with his two middle fingers. You know he can feel how wet you are and you bite your lip in anticipation, looking back at him over your shoulder and batting your eyelashes. 

"You are so fucking pathetic, you know that?" He instantly thrusts two fingers inside, finding that sweet spot in you as he brutally fucks you with his fingers. "Dripping wet just from choking on my cock. I bet you'd do anything I asked you to. Could have you keep my cock warm in your mouth for an hour just because I said so and you belong to Daddy. Know what that makes you?"

You shake your head and whimper as he keeps up the pace with his fingers, "Makes you a stupid. fucking. whore," he spits out, thrusting his fingers hard between each word. 

"Can't wait to stuff you so full of my cock, wanna feel that little cunt hugging me so tight. You aching for it baby?" 

You mutter out yes Daddy please give it to me and he pulls out his fingers and smacks your ass the hardest he ever has, causing you to cry out and arch your back even more. 

He drops to his knees behind you, spreading you apart and spitting on your pussy, just to see the way it rolls down to your clit and you start whining and whimpering from his teasing. 

He gives you a hard slap, right on your cunt, your clit throbbing in anticipation of having him inside you. "Quit fucking whining or I'm gonna shove your dirty panties down your throat until you can't breathe. And I'll just fucking wreck you like the whore you are, and you'd love it, wouldn't you?"

You don't have time to answer before he stands back up and grabs your wrists so he can hold them together at the small of your back. He grabs hold of his cock, teasingly stroking up and down your folds. 

"Feel that pretty girl? Think you're ready to take it? You've been so good." 

You nod your head and moan into the mattress when you feel the tip of his cock pushing into you, inch by inch until he's buried balls deep inside of you. 

He moans out at the feeling of finally having you wrapped around his cock, all hot and wet and smooth, your walls fluttering around him. 

"God so fucking tight for me. You take this cock all the time like a fucking slut but you're still tight like a virgin, aren't you? Just wanna have Daddy split you open." 

He pulls his hips back and starts a fast pace fucking into you. The room is loud with the sounds of your moans mixed together and his balls slapping against your ass with every thrust. 

He pulls you up so your back is pressed to his chest, your head leaning back on his shoulder. He takes a hand and wraps it around your throat as he fucks you. His mouth is right by your ear, sending chills down your spine when he whispers, "Who's pussy is this baby? Who can make you feel like this? Hmm? Answer me."

"You Daddy!" you cry out, "Only you! Fill me so good and deep!"

He groans and throws his head back, applying more pressure to your throat as his cock draws in an out of you at the perfect rhythm, "That's right baby. Only me. My dirty- fucking girl," he grunts, fucking you even harder, "Little cunt so tight and wet. Wrecking you like a fucking whore but you love it. Love when Daddy uses you like a stupid fucktoy. Fucking hell."

He slips out of you and quickly throws you on the bed, climbing on top of you and wrapping your legs around his waist. He lines his cock up at your opening, pushing in all the way in one thrust until he's bottomed out. "Fuck Daddy, oh God," you scream. 

He picks up his brutal pace from before, hands gripping your hips so tight there's sure to be angry bruises in the morning. "That's right baby- Mm fucking scream it for me," he groans out, his hard cock driving into you so hard that your legs are shaking and the headboard is banging against the wall. 

His biceps are bulging and there's sweat rolling down his temples, his stomach muscles fluttering every time he feels you clenching around him. He removes one hand from your hip to slap you across the face, this time so hard that you clench around his cock, nearly pushing him out of you. 

"Holy fuck! Pussy clenching that bad from getting slapped? You're so fucking dirty," he grunts, slapping you on the other cheek with the back of his hand. 

His thumb finds its way to your clit as he starts rubbing you in tight, fast circles, his mouth hung open as he watches your eyes roll back from his hard thrusts and the pressure of his thumb on your swollen clit. 

"What a stupid fucking whore you are. Take Daddy's cock like you were just made to get fucked and nothing else." 

His thrusts never die down and he can feel that both of you are getting closer to the edge. With his free hand, he shoves two fingers in your mouth to the back of your throat, and you start crying at the feeling of being this full. He thinks you look so fucking hot like this with one hand around your throat, his fingers stuffed in your mouth, and his cock balls deep in your pussy. 

He starts fucking into you even harder, grunting out uh uh uh with every thrust, "I can feel you fucking clenching baby, gonna make me come," he groans, mouth hung open and hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, "but I want my little slut to come first. Give it to me baby. And don't you dare be fucking quiet."

He slaps you right on your clit this time and you arch your back, getting him as deep as you possibly can. He gives your clit a little pinch before he starts rubbing it in circles again, "Oh my god Daddy, fuck I'm gonna come!" you cry out, whimpering yes yes yes and when he spits in your open mouth, you're coming so hard you see stars. You're screaming out oh my god FUCK Daddy. It feels like your walls are clenching around him for 15 seconds and your legs are shaking as he fucks you through your orgasm, not letting up as he sees your face scrunch up in pleasure and pain. 

"Holy fuck, such a good fucking girl, 'm gonna come so fucking hard and fill you so deep with my come til your pussy is just dripping."

You fist the sheets with your hands and he collapses on top of you, creating a new angle of his cock driving into you, "Oh god baby fuck- I'm coming, I'm coming," and seconds later you feel his cock twitch inside of you as he releases inside you with warm hot spurts of his come, stilling inside you as deep as possible so you can feel it all. 

You're both breathing heavy down each other's necks from coming so hard. 

He stays inside you and wipes the hair out of your face, looking down at you in awe, "You're so fucking perfect for me. Best baby girl I could ever ask for."

You smile and give him a sweet kiss, "Thank you. That was just what I needed."


End file.
